1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an interactive game method, and in particular to an interactive game method with an interactive case and medals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, mobile devices are highly developed and multi-functional. For example, handheld devices such as mobile phones and tablets are capable of conducting telecommunications, receiving and transmitting e-mails, maintaining social networks, managing contacts, and playing media. Hence, users can implement various applications on their mobile devices, such as a simple phone call, social network interaction, or commercial transactions. Therefore, mobile devices have become one of the necessities in people's lives.
There are many electronic devices equipped with at least one transmission port arranged to connect with the peripheral devices. Furthermore, the varieties of peripheral accessories of electronic devices are steadily increasing, along with the application methods that go along with the accessories, greatly increasing the diversity and attractiveness of the applications.